


deep in love

by jeserai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: “I’m right here,” Catra says, just as quiet. She settles completely in Adora’s lap, and her hands come up to take out the tie in Adora’s hair, and she carefully combs through the long strands, scratching gently at her scalp in the way that makes her chest ache. “I’ll always be here, Adora.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	deep in love

As much as she loves being out on missions that keep her away from home for weeks at a time, she can’t help the bone-deep ache of relief she feels as she and Catra finally cross the last hill overlooking Brightmoon Castle.

Catra very clearly echoes her sentiment with a loud groan, nudging Adora as she skips up to her. “Never thought I’d be  _ glad  _ to be here,” she quips; Adora rolls her eyes and shoves her girlfriend just to make her yelp.

“We both know that you love it here,” Adora explains when Catra gives her a wounded look, and then, before Catra can pout and demand to be carried the rest of the way, “Race you to the castle!”

Despite the weariness in her legs, Catra lights up and nods, waiting impatiently as Adora gets into position to start their race—and promptly takes off before Adora can even begin to count. Behind her comes an indignant shout, but Catra knows that Adora had probably been expecting it, knows that she’ll catch up soon enough.

And she does. Catra’s always been the faster between the two of them, but Adora’s trained  _ hard  _ over the years, and those long legs aren’t just for show. She keeps Catra’s pace easily, even grinning when their gazes meet—and Catra falls in love all over again.

The guards at the front of the castle look unsurprised to see the heroes of the galaxy arrive shoving and tripping over each other; two of them even trade a knowing glance and a bag of jingling coins pass between hands as Adora doubles over to catch her breath.

“You’re losing it, princess,” Catra teases, but she’s winded too and Adora knows it.

“Yeah, yeah, we both know I let you win.”

That earns Adora a scoff and Catra fights the urge to force her into a headlock until she admits the truth. Maybe years ago she would have, but now, after everything, all she does is press the softest kiss to the corner of Adora’s smiling mouth. “Of course you did.”

Adora looks decidedly pleased, wrapping a sweaty, stinky arm around Catra to lead her into the castle. It isn’t until Catra ducks out from under her with a wrinkled nose that she seems to realize how  _ dirty  _ they are, that they haven't had a  _ proper  _ bath in...far too long. “We should probably get clean before we go make our reports, huh…”

“God, yes. I’ll wash your hair.”

Adora’s smile shines brighter than the sun as she nods, and Catra takes her offered hand without question as they fall into stride together. The past few weeks have been spent mostly in comfortable silence as Catra and Adora fought to liberate the Crimson Wastes from ex-Horde soldiers and sympathizers, and despite how rough a time it’d been, Adora is...honestly kind of grateful. Being able to fight  _ together,  _ back to back and side by side...being able to trust her life to Catra and holding her close at the end of the day...it’d strengthened their relationship in a way that she didn’t even know was possible.

So it is so easy to return to their huge room and dump their stuff down, to head to the adjoining bath, to grab fluffy towels and fragrant soaps in total silence. And then—

Like always, that odd little shyness comes back as Adora begins to strip. Catra is dutifully facing away from her, but Adora knows by the twitch of her ear that she’s ready to attend to anything she could possibly need. After a heartbeat, Adora shucks her pants and steps up to Catra, twining their fingers together to lead her into the baths.

The water is blessedly  _ warm,  _ and Adora’s eyes slip shut as they sink deeper and deeper into the bath. “ _ Stars,  _ that’s good,” she mumbles, and Catra murmurs an assent. When Adora peeks over at her, she finds her girlfriend almost completely submerged, a peaceful little smile on her lips. It’d taken her a while—a  _ very  _ long while—to get used to the baths, but now, to the surprise of almost their entire friend group, she  _ loves  _ it.

“Come here,” Adora murmurs, and when Catra does, she reaches out to hold her close, tucking her face into Catra’s neck to breathe her in deep. “I missed you.”

“I’m right here,” Catra says, just as quiet. She settles completely in Adora’s lap, and her hands come up to take out the tie in Adora’s hair, and she carefully combs through the long strands, scratching gently at her scalp in the way that makes her chest ache. “I’ll always be here, Adora.”

And that—

Adora’s heartbeat stutters in her chest, and she pushes away to stare at her girlfriend in awe. “You really will be...you’ll be with me forever.”

Catra rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling and she kisses Adora’s forehead before saying, “Of  _ course  _ I will, you idiot. Are you just now realizing that?”

“No...I mean  _ yes,  _ but—I just mean that it feels like I just fell in love with you all over again.”

It’s subtle, but Catra’s eyes widen and her breath hitches in her chest. After a long minute spent just staring, she surges forwards, kissing Adora so intensely, so full of love and adoration that all Adora can do is cling to her and let herself be kissed. Catra is loving her without speaking, and the dam that’s been built up for so long is finally breaking, and when Catra pulls away, Adora reaches out to bring her back.

All she says is this, plain and simple: “I want to. I mean it, I want to.” And in response, Catra nods, another honey-sweet smile on her lips.

Like this, it is easy for Adora to pick Catra up and hold her close as she shivers from the cold. It is easy for Adora to grab their towels (Catra stays clinging to her as she wraps them up) and head back to their room. It is easy for Adora to gently place Catra down—still damp, still smiling, still so very in love—on their bed, and it is easy for Adora to follow and kiss her, slower now but no less intense.

By the time she pulls back, Catra is breathing harder, her hips shifting restlessly up towards Adora’s as she tries to find a better angle. She huffs when Adora easily manhandles her into position, but her eyes slip shut at the first slow grind and she wraps her arms around Adora’s neck to keep her close, her lips dragging against Adora’s collarbone as broken little noises fall from her lips like raindrops. Adora’s skin feels fever-flushed where Catra is touching her, and she screws her eyes shut and grips the blankets tight as she finally allows herself to grind too, to set herself alight with Catra’s body. She is warm and soft and she outright  _ purrs  _ when she feels the head of Adora’s cock brush against her, her legs spreading wider in an unspoken invitation, one that Adora meets after a moment of hesitation.

She’s never really... _ done  _ anything like this before, never really allowed herself to find her own pleasure even alone, so this—this sudden burst of fluttering warmth and wet and heat, this shuddering whine into her ear— _ this  _ would be enough to make her come. Catra slurs out praise, about how well Adora is doing, about how good she feels, about how  _ big  _ she is, about how much she  _ wants,  _ but what makes Adora gasp and rut forwards is when Catra murmurs, “You feel so good, I love you so much—oh _ , Adora— _ ”

Adora is determined to pull more of those gorgeous sounds from Catra’s lips, to make her  _ feel,  _ and she already feels drunk on the sheer gratification of being able to feel Catra shake against her and to hear her whimper and whine and beg for more. She’s unsure if the wet shining on Catra’s skin is from their bath or if it is sweat, but she licks at it anyway, sucks her nipple into her mouth to tease, glides her hands across her skin, trying to love her with her whole body.

And Catra—she has never been more vocal, and she sounds so  _ beautiful.  _ If she could, Adora would live in this moment forever just to have Catra like this forever, and she tries her best to commit this to memory: how she sounds, tastes, feels, looks. Everything. Even the bright sting of pain as Catra’s nails dig into her back, even the twinge in her hip from the awkward position. Adora adjusts the best she can and fumbles for one of Catra’s hands to hold, squeezing it tight as she forces herself to slow, to feel every inch of Catra’s body against hers as she fucks her slow and deep. As if she’s caught onto the change of mood, Catra’s hips stop restlessly shifting up and up and she arches up for a kiss that Adora gives so very easily. Her lips are so soft and Adora bites just because she can, sucks gently when Catra whines, kisses her again and again until she cannot breathe.

And then, after what feels like endless hours and mere minutes, Catra gasps and rushes out, “Oh—I’m gonna _... _ I’m  _ gonna— _ ”

“Come for me then baby,” Adora says against her lips. She feels like a match struck alight, and she hikes up one of Catra’s legs just for the way she  _ sobs.  _ “Come on, be a good girl for me and come.”

But Catra just shakes her head, eyes screwed up tight. “Together,” she gasps out, and then a curse, and then, “wanna  _ feel  _ you.”

Adora’s cock pulses at the thought, and Catra makes another sobbing noise in response, her free hand moving down to rub her clit in time to Adora’s strokes. Adora allows her mere moments before grabbing her by the wrist and pinning her other hand above her head. It still feels like such a thrill to be able to do that: to use her strength to make Catra breathless, to feel her struggle and then fall limp, to see her pupils blown wide with desire as she lets Adora win. It’s a road they’ve gone down many times before, but not quite like  _ this— _ never like this—and Adora feels Catra’s laughter bubble up as her teeth graze her neck.

“You can bite,” Catra goads, “ _ want  _ you to.”

And Adora  _ wants  _ to, so when Catra tilts her head back, further presenting her neck, Adora bites down as hard as she dares, and just a bit harder when Catra just laughs again. Already the skin is beginning to redden, and Adora soothes the spot with gentle kisses as Catra whines and tries in vain to free herself from Adora’s grip.

“Is that enough for you, kitty?”

“ _ Oh— _ call me that again.” It’s more or less a demand, but Catra’s voice has gone breathless and her eyes are wide and teary, and Adora can’t help laughing at the sight.

“You’re in no position to demand things of me,  _ kitten. _ ”

Catra outright sobs, and Adora finally lets go of her to hold her by her hips to keep her whole body from jerking away with each thrust. Adora’s chasing her own high now, taking what she needs and Catra is just along for the ride at this point as she clings to Adora with all she’s got.

Eventually, far too soon and after so long, Adora finally feels that familiar curl of heat in her stomach, almost overpowering as she digs her fingers into Catra’s hips even tighter before she somehow manages to force out, “Ready, baby?”

Catra nods frantically against Adora’s shoulder, her face tucked in her neck as her breath hiccups out of her with each thrust. She’s long overdue an orgasm or maybe five, Adora knows, and she’ll give her what she wants, just—after they come together. After that, she’ll fuck Catra with her fingers and her tongue until she can’t come anymore, fuck her until she outright passes out—

Catra’s voice shudders around a whine and only then does Adora realize that she’s been babbling aloud, but Catra’s clamped down tight around her dick and it’s too  _ much  _ and she comes so hard she nearly blacks out, fucking deep inside Catra as her girlfriend trembles and sobs.

When Adora finally pulls out, a lazy dribble of come follows, and Catra whimpers when Adora leans down to lick her clean, twitching away from overstimulation. But— “Come on, kitty, you can give me another, can’t you?”

Catra fumbles to hold Adora’s head when she leans back in, but her grip is loose, and she’s nodding despite her trembling. “Yeah—I can if it’s you,  _ please. _ Just one more.”

“I think we’ll do a few more than that, kitten.”

The sound Catra makes at that makes Adora’s dick throb, and she grins against the mess they’ve made of her girlfriend’s cunt before beginning to lick in earnest.  _ Definitely  _ a few more than that.


End file.
